Artemis Fowl: and the Magic of Mid
by Squint
Summary: STOP Artemis Fowl is sent to Abernethy’s school for the exceedingly intelligent STOP Only to befriend the princess of Mid the magical Realm STOP Where he also gains magic of his own STOP What will happen now? STOP Telegram sent by A.F. Squint
1. The Beginning

Summary: Artemis Fowl is sent to Abernethy's school for the exceedingly intelligent. Only to befriend the princess of Mid; the magical Realm. Where he also gains magic of his own... What will happen now?

Disclaimer: Do I look like Eoin Colfer. No I'm not even out of school yet so how can I possibly teach it? So I don't own Artemis and Artemis don't own me. That is a relief!

Authors note: I totally except flames because I don't know most of you and most of you don't know me. And trust me Gaz has reasons for reasons to flame me. But Reba doesn't! So don't even try!

Dedications: to anyone who has enough leverage to read this.

Rated K: because it's action but not too much! The sequel might be Rated T but this ain't!

**Artemis Fowl: and the Magic Of Mid**

**Chapter1: The beginning**

Artemis Fowl the II is not just your above average kid he is above, above average. He has beet the most intelligent adults in all fields. Except one, and he doesn't even know he hasn't beet it yet. And if he did then he couldn't even try.

But through out all that had happened in the last tree years he felt as though nothing could change now. Since the past three years he's had mainly an ever changing life. But he now knows things are going to change again as his parents ask to have a chat with him in the lounge.

"Artemis I know you have been having a great time in St. Bartleby's" said his Mother.

"But we have decided" said Artemis Senior "that you go to Abernethy's school for the exceedingly intelligent."

"This School is perfect for you," said Angeline Fowl "there are many different classes for you to take at college level, so you can get your diploma faster than most boys."

Artemis sighed; his parents didn't get it a genius like him just couldn't be taught anything he hasn't already learned. And surely in Artemis's mind he had learned everything there is to know and more.

But...

There was the idea that the chemistry lab would have more provisions than his other school. That he was almost sure his parents would send him back to if he refused. And maybe he would be able to get out of school faster not to mention more exploits to attend to.

"Alright, but on one condition I get to take butler," He had to try, didn't he?

"Of course," said Artemis's father "in the academy they let everyone who attends bring their bodyguards and servants to help them. Since there aren't any maintenance workers in the dorms Butler will have to be there to clean up the dorms."

This of course wasn't the reason Artemis had wanted to bring Butler but oh well it'll still work according to his new plan.

"Well then I guess it's all set then," said Artemis looking at his happy parents.

"I guess it is" said Artemis Senior.

"I'll tell Butler to pack immediately" said Artemis leaving to find Butler.

Artemis found Butler in the study cleaning off the computers.

"Butler I want you to pack some of my things for me," said Artemis to the large manservant who had recently taken a bullet for Artemis and then magically healed by a LEP officer named Holly Short.

"The usual" said Butler. Now 'the usual' for Artemis is different to the usual we usually think of. 'The usual' Butler was implying was most likely weapons of some sort.

"Not this time, my old friend," said Artemis. "My parents have decided to send me to another school called Abernethy's school for the exceedingly intelligent. I shall be going there only for the reason that it might be better than Bartleby's and that I can also take you on my journey."

Butler knew there were other reasons but he thought it better not to ask.

It was soon that Butler had packed and it was soon that Artemis was off to Abernethy's but this is only half of the story because another being was also getting ready to go to Abernethy's.

This other being wasn't human. But she was related to that race. This girl was Midian. But on Earth she was hardly a girl. In earth years her age was fourteen thousand. But in Mid years she was fourteen. And compared to an Earthling she looked Fourteen. Maybe younger.

She had dark red hair blue eyes that lightened near the pupil and darkened around the whites, a heart shaped face, round nose, thick lips, dirty blue complexion, pointed ears, small horns on the top of her head, pointed K-nine teeth, and thin body. True this is a strange picture of a girl and even if I didn't mention the fact that she is only four and a half feet tall.

You wouldn't even start to suspect that this girl was the princess of Mid. The Mythical land.

And now for you to understand what Mid is. Mid is one of the tree worlds commonly known as Begoney, Mid, and what is called by the humans and fairy's Earth but the real name is Endomant. These worlds were given their name by the way they were created The Begoney was given its name for being the first planet ever created. Inhabited by the Begonians who created the planet to live in.

They created other creatures that are now called animals. And used them for many things but after the year 2,000,000,004,382,999,991 the world began to crumble away so they had to make a new planet.

The council of thirteen was summoned to make this planet and by the year 2,000,000,004,382,999,999 they had finished and everyone moved to the new planet named Mid for the middle planet because the council of thirteen had decided to make an Ending planet for them to move to once Mid had crumbled and was named Endomant.

Now the beings of Mid had found ways to create other Animals that were closer to Beings than Creatures some of these creatures were made out of magical mud as a joke. These Creatures were named Mudians. And were kept as pets by the Midians. But soon the Mudians developed magic of their own and an intelligence almost to match the Midian's and started to take over the land. Some Midians were cowards and hid on the planet Endomant with the other Creatures they made.

Soon the Midians over through the Mudians and the council of thirteen made laws about the uses of magic and was taken away if the beings disobeyed them. These rules are

Magic is not for those in the mud that crawl

Do not enter a dwelling of a being of higher station

Always remember these rules or magic shall wane

Give back to the earth what you have taken

don't kill an equal member of your being

These rules were given out to all beings in two different languages; Gnomish and Midish.

Beings now included some of the Creatures made by Midians who took them to Endomant these Beings are now called Dwarves, Elves, Sprites, Pixies, Centaurs, and surprisingly goblins.

The Midians who lived on Endomant were so cowardly that they forgot magic and were left without magic forgetting to fulfill the ritual of eating the fruit of a Oracle tree and burying the seeds in the ground. The Midians of Earth/Endomant are now called Humans. And the void between the worlds were filled only to empty when Mid begins to crumble.

And it just so happens now is the time when Mid is starting to crumble. So all the Midians pack up and move to Earth to find that everything is different than when it was created.

"Now students" said a very old woman with bangle sized hoops that looked like they would make her fall over if there had been only a slight breeze, large round glasses that magnified her eyes to at least three times the normal size, a thin mouth with red lipstick clumsily drawn over them, a boney figure with hardly any muscle in a single limb, and most of all, wrinkles. Lines, bags, floppy cheeks, all with old, weary wrinkles.

"I would like you to pare up in threes," said the teacher slowly "Because three is better than two."

Artemis was wondering why he had ever agreed to go to this school. The teachers were old and depressing. Well most of them. A few teachers had learned about as much as he did. And that was saying something.

After most of the class had paired up only Artemis stayed in his seat.

The old teacher had noticed that Artemis had not followed directions and said "Young man I would like you to join this group here." She said pointing a boney shacking finger at two students sitting in a corner not talking but also not paying attention and was snapped to reality by seeing someone was pointing their finger at them.

Artemis sighed; he hated it when teachers did this. What was the point of putting students in groups? To give the teachers a break or just to humiliate them when they didn't find a group?

These two students were strange. Not in appearance, but something about how they stared at the simplest of things with wide eyes as if they could hardly believe the thing was real.

One that was a girl, had dark red hair, heart shaped face, wide blue eyes, thick pink lips, a thin figure and a light tan complexion.

The other was a boy with brown hair cut short, wide glazed green eyes, a thin face, skinny body and a peach complexion.

These two were now staring at him emotionlessly as he came over to sit down at their table with butler trailing behind him.

Butlers, maids, servants, and bodyguards were allowed in the classrooms as long as they didn't attract too much attention. Of course Butler attracted attention but so did the manservant of these two students he was going to sit down with.

He was large and hairy to say the least. The manservant of these two was only a half foot shorter than Butler who was about seven feet tall. This man had shaggy black hair that grew over his eyes and all over his arms, and bulk the size of a rhinoceros.

He was standing behind the two students still as stone. Butler knew this was bad form but of course most of the butlers here weren't trained like he was.

The girl snapped out of it first addressing herself to Artemis as he sat down.

"I'm Gypsy Gnome, and this is Zinka" said Gypsy politely "And who are you?"

"I am Artemis Fowl the second," said Artemis "And Zinka isn't even a name."

"Yeah, well it's my nickname for Zinnia," said Zinka "But that was a girls name so I got a nickname. But isn't Artemis also a girl's name?"

"No, Zinka," said Gypsy "just because you've met a girl named Artemis doesn't make Artemis a girls name. And besides Artemis means hunter so males being as they are adopted the name."

"I bet it was embarrassing for the first male given the name eh," said Zinka.

Gypsy just nodded and shrugged her shoulders grinning.

Zinka had a deep Irish accent, and Gypsy had no apparent accent she just used them all each word a different accent. It sounded weird.

"So Me and Zinka already know what to do on this project," said Gypsy.

"We are going to build a silicon faze disrupter," said Zinka "and it's going to be hand held."

Artemis had already known that the possibilities of making one. You had to have a lot of provisions.

"So how are you going to get all of the supplies?" asked Artemis.

"Oh I have most of the supplies already" said Gypsy "I just need to get some of the more expensive equipment."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Artemis.

"Oh my family is very wealthy it won't be that much of a problem," Gypsy said shrugging.

"Then it's settled" said Zinka "Gypsy will build the machine and we can assist."

Artemis was about to say that he didn't assist to anyone when the afternoon break bell rang.

Everyone packed up their things and left as the teacher said "Remember everyone you can do your project on the weekends and on breaks. Also that your project is due in a month, class dismissed," although no one was around to hear it.

Now that you've read you can get on my favorite authors list. Because I put everyone who reviews on my favorite authors list. Because you are my favorite author if you review!

And the anonymous people will get a special shout out.


	2. The Silver Apple

Summary: Artemis Fowl is sent to Abernethy's school for the exceedingly intelligent. Only to befriend the princess of mid; the magical Realm. Where he also gains magic of his own... What will happen now?

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer probably doesn't even know about this site yet. And if he does he probably doesn't spend much time on it because he barely takes time to work on his own sites.

Authors Note: Okay you guys have convinced me to go back to writing on fanfiction. I was currently on Zetapets for a month and a half but now I'm back and am going to center most of my attention on Fanfiction. So those of you who have read the first chapter 'The beginning' can now read the next installment chapter two 'The Silver Apple'. Really self explanatory of what it's about. Well to me since I made it up.

Dedications: To those who took their extra time and wasted it reading this story made by a diminutive person in a gigantic world.

Rated K: For reasons that explain throughout this story. . .

. . . And everything in it really.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Artemis Fowl: and the Magic Of Mid**

**Chapter2: The Silver Apple**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Artemis's day kept on getting better and better. And that sentence was as sarcastic as it is popular. No mater what day it is if Artemis had to listen to the constant yapping of a hundred people talking in one room it was unavoidable that it was a bad day.

Artemis couldn't stand the noise. It was not only loud but nonsense too. In the cafeteria of Abernethy's noise was as common as screams in a horror movie theater. And probably just as loud. Artemis had ordered caviar the school's caviar wasn't bad but it wasn't exactly first rate either. Artemis usually sat in the very back left hand corner of the cafeteria tables. Usually this table was clear because butler scared anyone who was sitting there away.

But surprisingly someone was sitting there today. And surprisingly it was Gypsy, Zinka, and their butler.

Gypsy was eating sushi and Zinka was eating escargot.

Gypsy wrinkled her nose and covered it saying "Why would anyone _want_ to eat escargot?"

"Well it tastes good to me," said Zinka eating one.

"Everything tastes good to you" said Gypsy rolling her eyes.

Zinka picked up the plate and shoved it towards Gypsy "wanna try?"

"No thank you I don't really like the idea of eating snails" she said.

"Hey Artemis" said Zinka noticing Artemis and Butler standing there. "Care to join us?"

Artemis just glared at Zinka with a look that would make anyone run away crying for their mommies but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Well are you going to sit down or are you going to stand there until next period?" asked Gypsy eating a piece sushi.

Artemis sat down reluctantly Butler sat down beside him eyeing the other two's manservant. Zinka and Gypsy's manservant was sitting there like a rock.

Butler couldn't see his eyes so he couldn't see what he was looking at.

"So what's your manservant's name?" asked Gypsy.

"Butler," said Butler in a deep threatening tone. Although nether Zinka or Gypsy were effected by this.

"Isn't that kind of redundant?" said Zinka.

"It is his last name so it was unavoidable," said Artemis.

"Well we call our butler by his first name," said Gypsy.

"Yup good old Harlan," said Zinka patting the hairy manservant on the back.

"His family has been the butlers of my family for generations," said Gypsy.

"Then isn't . . . _Harlan_ your butler then," said Artemis thinking Harlan was just a barbaric caveman.

"Well he is, but Zinka's family has been close friends with mine for as long as the Harlan's family has been my family's butlers," said Gypsy.

"I see," said Artemis eating a piece of caviar.

Artemis hadn't heard Harlan speak since he met him. And he was almost positive that he didn't speak English because he didn't seem aware of what was going on.

Gypsy and Zinka were by now finished with their lunch and had pulled out what appeared to be a silver apple.

It had the shape of an apple and the stem of an apple but glowed and shined like well polished silver. Gypsy took the first bite of the strange fruit and Artemis was surprised that the inside of the apple was gold!

It was the most remarkable fruit he had ever seen!

"What kind of fruit are you eating?" asked Artemis he just had to know this kind of fruit had to be rare or not real at all.

"This is a Sylem it comes from the Oracular tree," sadi Zinka. Eating his fruit as well.

"Were is this tree found?" asked Artemis.

"Umm . . . In the middle of the amazon rain forest," said Gypsy, "It's so rare that it only grows in one place of the world."

"Then how did you acquire that fruit if it is half way around the world?" aksed Artemis sceptically.

"My dad is a shipper for rare goods so we sometimes get some of the goods," said Zinka. Finishing his fruit. The core of the fruit was a round brown nut like a peach pit. The pit stood out of the fruit itself it was dirty and the fruit was pure looking. Artemis had never heard of the Consience tree. Except in mythology, the tree was also known as the tree of good and evil. It didn't make sense to Artemis and Artemis was never stumped at anything rarely. Gypsy and Zinka both put the pit of their fruit into the pockets of their uniforms. The bell signaling that lunch was over rang.

Artemis had this block for a break while Gypsy and Zinka had history to atend to.

Artemis intended to use his newly acquired knowledge to do some reaserch.

This prooved fruitless (no pun intended) because whatever word artemis typed into his labtop looking for evidence of a Oracular tree it always turned out as mythology for a culure living in the middle east.

What were they getting at there was no sutch things as Sylems either. But Artemis was sure that was what they had called it.

Were they making it up or was there actualy an Oracular tree described in mythology that gave you magical powers? But hiden somewhere like the peple. By people who could have magical powers by eating the fruit.

There was only one way of finding out. If there was an Oracular tree then Gypsy and Zinka had to be one of the peoples hideing the tree.

This meant onlt one thing he would have to stalk them or more prefered Butler heep a close eye on them.

"Butler" said Artemis to his manservaint who was curently cleaning a gun that he had hid in his trunk when he had got here (Guns weren't allowed in school grounds for those who never went to a public or private school).

"Yes master Artemis" said Butler seting down his wepon and cleaning rag.

"Remember those strange fruit that Gypsy and Zinka were eating at lunch today?" said Artemis to Butler.

"Yes Artemis," said Butler waiting for Artemis to get his point across quickly.

"According to my findings the Oracle tree is a mythical plant. It's fruit is known to give the eater magical powers," said Artemis.

"So you're saying Gypsy and Zinka might have magical powers like the Lower elements," said Butler.

"Yes that and I want you to heep a close eye on them to se if they have these powers or if they know were this tree is," said Artemis.

"Should I put cameras up in their rooms?" asked butler.

"Yes" said Artemis going back to typing on his computer.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Okay I know this is pretty short but I was having trouble with my spell checker every time I started to check my spelling a notice would flash up saying something like server could not find file dd3311? Or something like that. So if there are any misspelled words then sorry. But if there is any gramer mistakes that's either on purpose or just me. Grammer is my worst subject.

Again if you have reviewed you should be able to see your username on my favorite authors list those that replyes annonomously can find their names on my personal profile. Kelitzo, yeah you are the spell checker so you can copy my work onto a word document and edit until it is perfect then E-mail it to me. Thank-you.

Gaz You wouldn't understand that butler is one of the characters in the Artemis Fowl books because you first didn't read it or tried to read it really quick and didn't understand it because it didn't compute. Second I if you tried to read Artemis Fowl then you shouldn't criticize it because you didn't understand the big words in it or because you had read other things that differ with it. Other than that you can Flame/Criticize. And as for your pun I say well at least you got an applause from the crickets. Now I have to work on LISTEN! So review and I'll consider making another chapter before school starts.


	3. Spies of Mid

Summary: Artemis Fowl is sent to Abernethy's school for the exceedingly intelligent. Only to befriend the princess of Mid; the magical Realm. Where he also gains magic of his own... What will happen now?

Disclaimer: I steal candy from the cookie jar downstairs but I don't steal literature. . .

. . . Often.

Authors note: If you haven't noticed the summary on the list on the main page the summary is like a telegram sent by A.F. Squint. A.F. does **not** stand for Artemis Fowl. It stands for the first two initials of my name. Last initial I will not tell because of safety rights. Trust me I have a lot of enemies on the internet so I'll be glad they don't find me for the information I have already passed out. But for those still curious my middle name is Faith. It'll be hard for anyone to get any information off of this bit so I told you. Gaz if you tell anyone my real name then I will personally be your internet enemy.

Dedications: To those who would kill me if they read this. (Please don't spike my user again! Please! I beg you!)

Rated K: Because I find that this fan fiction isn't just K or T rated but a place in between.

**

* * *

**

**Artemis Fowl: and the Magic Of Mid**

**Chapter 3: Spies of Mid**

**

* * *

**

Butler had been ordered by his charge that he is to set up cameras in Gypsy and Zinka's room. He had lock picked into Zinka's first and set a camera

in every corner of his room. Hidden by shadows. He had done this in less than ten minutes. He had just unlocked Gypsy's room and stepped over the threshold when the door slammed behind him with enough force to send an elephant tumbling to the ground. Butler stood back up after the door slamming him down. He Grabbed hold of the door handle and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. Not even if he twisted it with every muscle in his body the door still defied him.

He tried knocking it down with all the force in his body and the door knocked him down with twice the amount of force in the opposite direction. Butler landed squarely on the bed on the opposite wall. His breath knocked out of him he forced himself to sit up gasping for breath.

_What in the world is going on here? _Was all Butler could think before the bed folded itself in half attempting to crush him Butler bolted up just before the carpet rug slipped from under his feet causing him to fall flat on his face.

The rug then tied around him tightly butler used all the rest of his strength to get free. The rug ripped and butler scrambled to his feet. Just as a book hurled itself at the back of Butlers head butler just had enough time to duck just as a chair slammed into his feet causing him to fall back into it. The blankets on the bed tied themselves around his huge form butler had no more strength to fight free so he have up part of the blanket tied itself around his mouth gagging him, while a bandana tied itself firmly around his eyes. Butler sat there feeling helpless as ever as the bed sheets tightened around his legs and arms. Then he felt the book slam on the back of his head hard just enough to knock him out.

**

* * *

**

I know short isn't it even shorter than the last chapter. But the next part is coming very soon maybe even this week so keep looking! And if you didn't know WOOHOO! THE NEXT ARTEMIS FOWL BOOK COMES OUT AUGUST THE 3RD! ARTEMIS FOWL AND THE LOST COLONY! I can't wait!

Well read safely.


End file.
